The present invention relates generally to improved ceramic materials with high energy density, in particular, polycrystalline and textured ceramic materials with improved electric and piezoelectric behaviors suitable for harvesting and producing energy and in energy sensing devices.
The search high efficiency smart structures for energy harvesting in both defense and civil applications is ongoing, particularly in the area of small integrated structures. Research efforts have focused on on-site generators for unmanned aerial and water vehicles, hybrid automobiles, smart pocket computers, audio and video devices. Previous efforts have involved generating energy via solar energy, hydrogen fuel cell, thermoelectric devices and photostrictive materials. Unfortunately, integration of these methods with an intended platform of “small-range” and/or “energy-on-demand” has proven to be expensive, tedious as well as technology-driven. A more attractive alternative is using electric power generation using piezoelectric to harvest freely available energy as described herein.